Not the same since you left
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Bruce ha caído en una profundo depresión, quizá solo Clark Kent pueda ayudarlo y mostrarle lo bueno que es vivir.


¡Feliz San Valentín a todos y todas!, especialmente a Irving Romero, quien fue mi amigo secreto para el intercambio de la página de Facebook Superbat Word´s Finest Couple.

Dentro de lo que me pidió fue un Bruce con una barba tupida, para mí cuando Bruce descuida su imagen con una barba es por depresión, así que en lugar de llevarlo por el lado romántico comencé con una historia triste que concluyera con un final feliz.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, el nombre lo tome del poema de Henry Normal "The House is not the same since you left", el poema trata de como una persona se siente tras la pérdida de un ser amado y como lo refleja en las cosas tan sencillas como el baño o la cama. Léanlo si tienen tiempo es muy bonito.

La música del fic son dos canciones románticas, la primera es de Édith Piaf "La vie en rose" y la segunda es de Barry White "Just the way you are"

¡Gracias por leer!

*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Not the same since you left

*.-*.-*-.*-.*

Abrió los ojos sin saber qué hora era, se removió entre las sabanas revueltas queriendo dormir un poco más, negándose a despertar.

Tenía legañas en los ojos y sabor rancio en la boca, bostezó dándose por vencido, ya que el sueño le era esquivo.

Se destapó sentándose en la cama, buscando sus pantuflas en la suave alfombra, el cuarto estaba oscuro por las pesadas cortinas que ocultaban las ventanas, no importaba, de todas maneras el clima de Ciudad Gótica combinaba con su ánimo sombrío.

Había llovido torrencialmente anoche con fuertes ventarrones, y al asomarse a la ventana pudo percatarse que la niebla cubría el basto terreno de la mansión Wayne, no había sol pues las nubes de un azul plomizo lo cubrían todo de gris.

Su estómago gruño de hambre distrayéndolo, de que la hierba ya estaba demasiado alta y los arboles necesitaban también una podada, ignoró el pensamiento y fue directo al baño, realizó sus necesidades sin ceremonia y al lavarse las manos el reflejo dio paso a la realidad.

Tenía la pijama arrugada y sucia, olía a sudor pues llevaba dos días sin ducharse, su cuerpo otrora musculoso estaba enflaquecido por la falta de comida y ejercicio, sus mejillas enjutas estaban aún más afiladas, pero aquello no era visible pues una espesa y larga barba cubría la mitad de su rostro, la llevaba desalineada porque había crecido sin que mediara su consentimiento, con la voluntad de quien hace lo que quiere si se le deja a su antojo, apenas eran visibles sus carnosos labios y el cabello también crecía ocultando parte de sus ojos, el mar impetuoso que siempre habían reflejado ahora se veía en calma, demasiado sereno para su gusto.

Su imagen frunció el ceño e indignado dio media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Vagabundeo por los pasillos polvosos, Alfred hubiera desaprobado aquello con una mueca rígida, nunca había dejado ni por un día que la suciedad se acumulara, pero el mayordomo ya no estaba ahí, se había cansado de su actitud apática frente a la vida, de su desazón y de sus largos e interminables silencios.

La cocina era la parte más descuidada de todas, había podido divisar por el rabillo del ojo una cucaracha escurridiza, no tuvo que ver dos veces el refrigerador para saber que todo estaba putrefacto y mohoso, tuvo que remover en las alacenas para encontrar un paquete de galletas saladas.

En su camino de regreso recorrió el amplio salón de la Mansión Wayne, desde la chimenea sus padres le miraron con ojos muertos y sonrisas vacías.

Las demás fotografías tampoco significaban ya nada para él, eran de Alfred con el cuándo niño, Dick haciendo piruetas en el jardín, Tim ganando una carrera de atletismo, había espacios en blanco ahí donde fotografías habían sido removidas de las paredes y era notoria su ausencia, en el librero estaban los marcos volteados ahí donde antes estaba Jason arreglando un auto con su sonrisa de delincuente, y otra más de Damián jugando con Titus.

Había sido demasiado débil para ver sus fotografías de nuevo, demasiado frágil para recuperarse, había querido morir, eso habría hecho todo mucho más fácil.

Las galletas se le atoraron en la garganta, secas como estaba él, yermo y desolado.

Hizo su camino de regreso a su alcoba en pasos silenciosos, se metió de nuevo a la cama queriendo dormir y no enfrentar su pérdida.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*-.*.-

La cita se gestó en un elegante restaurante, supo por la mirada de desaprobación del hombre que reprobaba su vestuario y quizá también a él.

Torpe y tímido tomó asiento sintiéndose muy pequeño ante aquellos ojos negros escrutadores.

-Un placer conocerle señor Kent – el hombre inclinó la cabeza, tenía el semblante serio y arrugado no parecía estar mínimamente complacido de conocerlo

Clark no se amilanó, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con gente así. Le sonrió inclinando su cabeza en un gesto de cortesía

-En que puedo ayudarlo, leí su correo, pero prefiero hablar con las personas- le comentó

Alfred apretó la boca en una dura línea – Verá señor Kent, como leyó necesito ayuda profesional para la recuperación de una persona con severos síntomas de depresión, su institución según mis fuentes tiene el más alto índice de recuperación e integración a la sociedad, eso es lo que necesito de usted que ayude al señor Bruce Wayne-

Clark asintió a sus palabras, todo el mundo conocía la noticia, como una nube negra de desgracia se había llevado a dos de los cuatro hijos de la familia Wayne sumiendo en la más profunda de las depresiones al dueño de una de las empresas más redituables de Estados Unidos.

-Soy cofundador de varias instituciones de ayuda, reinserción social, caridad y fundaciones de apoyo mutuo, ahora mismo podemos ofrecerle a alguno de nuestros asesores para que brinde la ayuda psicológica y médica que el señor Wayne necesita-le dijo profesional

Alfred le miró serio –Usted no me está comprendiendo, no vine en persona para que me ofreciera un "asesor", lo quiero a usted para que vaya a la mansión Wayne y asista al amo Bruce-

Alfred sacó una chequera –Conozco sus fundaciones señor Kent "La Atalaya" "Salón de la Justicia" "Liga de la Justicia" y "Monte Justicia" al parecer tiene alguna clase de fijación-dijo sarcástico –Solo dígame un número y yo haré que llegue con usted -dijo comenzando a firmar aquel cheque en blanco ante los ojos perplejos de Clark

Había creado algunas fundaciones con asociados, empresarios y gente bienhechora, se trataba de ayudar a los más desprotegidos, no de ser ayudantes de ricos. Pensó en su cofundadora, Diana Prince, y la mirada que le daría si aceptaba una empresa así, pero el dinero era una oferta tentadora, ellos sobrevivían de la caridad.

El anciano debió percibir que iba a negarse porque cambio su postura y expresión –Señor Kent, la situación es realmente delicada, no llegaría a estos extremos si las cosas no fueran serias, necesito de su ayuda, no puedo dejar al señor Wayne en las manos de cualquiera, al menos concédame una audiencia con él, debe verlo y comprenderá- le aseguró vehemente.

Clark reconoció aquella mirada en los ojos ajenos, la había visto muchas veces en las personas a las que ayudaba, era la clase de mirada de quien ha visto el abismo.

-Le ayudaré-

Alfred pareció estar complacido y rumió la idea, -No hay tiempo que perder entonces- dijo poniéndose de pie – he estado fuera demasiado tiempo, es hora de irnos – un par de guardaespaldas se aceraron mientras uno le entregaba su abrigo y pagaba la cuenta apresurándose a ir al elevador

Clark le miró confuso siguiéndolo entrando al cubículo mientras el anciano pulsaba el último botón.

-Nuestro helicóptero espera –

-¿helicóptero? ¿Estaba tan seguro de que diría que sí?- le preguntó asombrado

-No, para nada, pero tenía que arriesgarme – le aseguró llegando a su piso, afuera las astas giraban a toda velocidad listo para despegar.

Corrieron a ponerse en resguardo y apenas hubo cerrado su cinturón abandonaron el techo del restaurante para emprender su viaje a Ciudad Gótica.

*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Iba manejando riéndose, llevaba las gafas de sol que Tim le había comprado por su cumpleaños, en el retrovisor podía ver que le sonreía con unas gafas idénticas, a su lado iba Dick tarareando una canción a todo volumen, atrás Damián y Jason habían estado peleándose por una tontería.

Damián le había insistido en que quería manejar a pesar de solo tener diez años, al parecer Jason le había dado algunas clases en secreto en la mansión y el niño había hecho sorprendentes progresos.

Iban a su casa de campo como cada año tras el periodo escolar, vacaciones en la playa, broncearse y pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos a los cuales poco o nada podía ver por la carga excesiva de trabajo.

Apenas iban a llegar cuando ocurrió, un tráiler había perdido el control, los autos a toda velocidad habían intentado frenar, dos carros impactaron con él pero fue en el tercero con el que perdió el conocimiento.

Al despertar la sangre salía por su nariz, la tenía fracturada junto con dos de sus costillas, su columna vertebral no se veía nada bien, y por un segundo se aterró al sentir que no podía ponerse de pie, un grupo de paramédicos lo atendían en el asfalto sobe una camilla hablando atropelladamente entre sí.

En medio de aquel caos había podido ver como se llevaban a Tim el chico aullaba de dolor al tener la pierna en una posición extraña, seguramente el fémur roto, a su izquierda Dick discutía con uno de los paramédicos, iracundo e irracional, tenía algunos cortes y un collarín en el cuello, pero nada de gravedad.

-¡Dick! ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? ¿Dónde está Jason? ¡Busca a Damián!-

Richard lo había mirado lívido al percatarse de que estaba consiente, balbuceó una respuesta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sollozando tan violentamente que sus hombros se agitaban sin control.

Había bastado una fracción de segundo para comprenderlo, no solo había paramédicos, también había un servicio de médicos forenses y dos personas más con sábanas blancas encima.

Sus dos hijos habían fallecido.

Despertó con un aullido de dolor y lágrimas en los ojos, temblando por las pesadillas. Una mano lo había traído de regreso a la realidad.

Reconoció la cara de Alfred y este no dudo en sentarse y abrazarlo

-He traído ayuda-le dijo al oído aferrándose a la idea como Bruce se aferraba a su ropa

*.-*.-*.-*

Al llegar, el mayordomo lo había dejado solo y a sus anchas, se había levantado curioseando en los libreros, leyendo los títulos de los libros o apreciando las obras de arte en las paredes.

Nunca antes había entrado a una mansión, los techos eran altísimos y parecía tener un laberinto de habitaciones y corredores.

Con curiosidad miró las pocas fotografías con caras sonrientes, un chico sosteniendo un diploma que rezaba "Titulado por la Universidad de Cambridge en Ingeniería Biomédica Timothy Drake Wayne", el muchacho no tenía ni quince años.

Otra más aparecía otro chico distinto con unos ojos azules eléctricos, dando una vuelta en unas barras paralelas con su uniforme de gimnasia.

Había una fotografía boca abajo que le llamó la atención, la tomó y descubrió un niño soplándole a las velas de su pastel, el pastel rezaba "feliz cumpleaños Damián" con diez velas en el.

Una sensación amarga de estar invadiendo la privacidad ajena le envolvió y colocó la imagen como estaba, notando que había otras más así.

Decidió no tocar nada y respetar el dolor ajeno, sentándose en una butaca de orejas amplias a esperar.

Paso un largo tiempo para que al final alguien bajara a verlo,

Alfred le miró como si fuera una novedad que estuviera aún ahí

-El amo Bruce no está en su mejor condición, prepararé te, puede verlo ahora-le informo levándolo con el

Lo llevó a un estudio, la calefacción estaba puesta y unas suaves luces iluminaban pobremente afuera comenzaba una ligera lluvia que repiqueteaba contra los cristales.

-Buenas tardes señor Wayne-le dijo con una sonrisa que tambaleo en sus labios ante el ambiente lúgubre -Soy Clark Kent, he venido a hablar con usted – dijo sentándose frente a el

Bruce no habló, Alfred lo había obligado a bañarse y ahora lucía un fino pijama negro, llevaba el cabello aun húmedo y sin peinar, lacio sobre la frente y tan negro como boca de lobo

-Entiendo que está pasando por momentos difíciles pero si usted me lo permite puedo ayudarlo-

Bruce frunció el ceño, frente a él estaba un desconocido entre muchos otros que ya había visto antes, no parecía un médico, ni un psicólogo, de hecho le dio la impresión de que era común y corriente, le bastó una breve evolución para saber que el dinero no le sobraba y que había vivido una vida anodina.

-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo, será mejor que te marches- le espetó irritado

-No es así – negó testarudo casi infantil

-¿Qué ganas haciendo esto? No me conoces, solo seré un incordio para ti, no tienes la menor idea de quién soy yo y como me siento –le dijo herido, los sueños eran demasiado recientes, apretó los labios por haber hablado demasiado y haberse dejado llevar

-Tienes razón –acepto asombrando al otro -No te conozco, no sé nada de ti, no sé por lo que pasas y yo podría estar en casa ayudando a otras personas, pero no quiero, creo que necesitas ayuda y yo quiero brindártela-

-No necesito tu lastima- casi escupió lleno de veneno

Para su sorpresa el otro ni se inmuto –Dame un mes, no puedo ignorar a alguien pidiendo ser rescatado –

-No soy una damisela en apuros y tú no eres el príncipe al rescate – entrecerró los ojos molesto

-No soy un príncipe, pero quizá podría ser un héroe- le dijo con ojos felices y una sonrisa genuina.

**..-*.-*.-*

Bruce despertó, no había tenido pesadillas, había soñado con un cielo azul celeste cubierto de esponjosas nubes azules, había sido un sueño tranquilo, donde había podido escuchar las risas de sus hijos y sus pláticas, no los había visto pero había tenido la certeza que solo se tiene en sueños de que estaban ahí.

El sueño pronto se desvaneció dando paso a la realidad, recordándole que se había despertado debido al ruido en la mansión.

Una melodía resonaba en los muros, era suave, la voz de la cantante reverberaba en su garganta produciendo una armonía magnifica. Reconocía la letra en francés, romántica, casi cursi y feliz

" _Cuando me toma en sus brazos,  
Me habla todo bajo  
Veo la vida en rosa"_

Frunció el ceño y molesto se puso de pie, para encontrarse con un servicio de limpieza acomodando todo, la alfombra siendo lavada, los pisos encerados, las cortinas abiertas, la madera brillante.

Entrecerró los ojos ante tanto resplandor, cantando y barriendo estaba aquel que se hacía llamar Clark, estaba ahí limpiando animadamente, fue a ayudar a mover un sofá a un empleado y cuando terminó fue a sostener la escalera a otro que quitaba las cortinas para lavarlas.

Se quedó observándolo en la poca oscuridad que quedaba de su casa, ¿aquel sujeto era realidad? ¿Podía alguien ser tan bueno? Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que seguro ya tendría arrugas, rumió una maldición y arrastrando los pies se dispuso a regresar a su cuarto

Un brazo fuerte le rodeo los hombros, se encontró con la sonrisa franca y los ojos celestes, iguales al cielo que había contemplado en su sueño.

Aquel contacto lo descolocó, ¿no sabía ese sujeto lo que era el espacio personal?

-Hoy hace buen clima, ¿te gustaría un almuerzo fuera de la cama?-le preguntó como si se conocieran de toda la vida -Hay pastel de chocolate y café negro-le animó sin importarle la falta de respuesta en Bruce

El magnate le dedico una mirada, ¿Cómo sabía que le gustaban esas dos cosas?, seguramente había sido Alfred, de alguna extraña manera el mayordomo había acogido a aquel extraño y acataba cada petición ajena religiosamente.

La casa nunca había estado tan limpia, solo llevaba tres días y parecía otro lugar, el pasto estaba pulcramente recortado, incluso parecía que con su llegada había cambiado el clima, porque había dejado de llover y las nubes no se veían tan grises.

Ya se había negado dos veces a comer fuera de su habitación, pero Clark no parecía querer rendirse, estar negándose a él comenzaba a ser cansado.

-Está bien- dijo derrotado –Pero no voy a cambiarme – le aseguró apretando el nudo de su bata

Pudo ver como Clark le sonreía asintiendo concediendo su petición como quien cumple los caprichos de un niño, se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo.

Lleva ropa sencilla y unos lentes de pasta dura, se preguntó si estaría miope, llevaba un ridículo rizo en la frente y ahí donde se apoyaba en él estaba cálido, como si el hombre llevara una especie de fuego interior.

Se quitó su brazo grande como un jamón de encima, pensando que el antes estaba igual de musculoso, también tenían la misma estatura sino es que parecida, le había comentado casualmente que tenían la misma edad, solo que él parecía más joven, supuso que no estaba consumido como él.

No le dio más importancia y salió a la terraza, ya estaba todo dispuesto, alzó una ceja al campesino que solo le sonrió con simpatía, recorriendo su silla con falsa galantería donde el postre ya lo esperaba.

Rodando los ojos tomó asiento para ver aquel trozo de pastel, dándole una mordida.

Clark se había retirado sin que él se diera cuenta, dejándolo solo.

Frente a él se extendía su propiedad, la alberca recién lavada, los arboles podados, incluso en su mesa había un fresco ramo de flores coloridas y fragantes.

Dio un mordisco más a su pastel y luego un amargo trago de café, recordando que antes Alfred lo hubiera obligado a comer más saludable, pero Clark no, a él no parecía importarle que tomara el postre antes, parecía estar queriendo llenarlo de sus cosas favoritas.

Tomo un trozo más de pastel reflexionando hasta acabárselo, dando un largo sorbo de café.

No importaba lo que ese granjero intentara, porque a pesar de los momentos dulces que pudiera proporcionarle, dentro de él habitaba una oscuridad más densa que cualquier luz pudiera traspasar.

Al paso de los días los empleados se fueron, Clark tenía la costumbre de despertarlo con una canción, ese día sonaba la voz grabe de un hombre, la canción la reconoció hablaba de amor.

"I said I love you and that's forever  
And this I promise from my heart  
I could not love you any better  
I love you just the way you are."

Clark tocó a su puerta con una sonrisa luminosa apresurándose a llegar a su lado –El desayuno espera, ¿te gustaría tomarlo en la biblioteca?- le preguntó el granjero parecía llevarlo a comer a toda la mansión decidido a no dejarlo caer en la rutina.

Ese día se sentó con él, había hecho una ensalada de frutas con huevos tibios y jugo de manzana, había unas flores amarillas entre ellos.

Bruce gruño pero tomó asiento mientras Clark parloteaba, le contaba de su vida, de sus amigos, sus padres, así había sabido que era de Kansas y que era un granjero con una Licenciatura en Periodismo. El hombre era un libro abierto, nunca le preguntaba nada a él, dejándolo estar tranquilo parecía sinceramente feliz al ver que escuchaba lo que decía.

-La casa esta prístina, falta tu habitación, ¿quieres que la limpiemos juntos?- le sonrió como un niño invitándolo a jugar, el servicio de limpieza se había encargado de cada mota de polvo a excepción de algunas habitaciones, aquellas que eran de sus hijos y la de él.

Bruce alzó una ceja – No hay forma de que vaya a aceptar hacer algo como eso – le aseguró tomando un sorbo de su jugo de manzana, estaba recuperando su apetito, poco a poco le iban llenando el plato de más comida. Reflexionó en ese pequeño dato, para ser sacado de sus pensamientos por la mano de Clark acomodando su ya largo y alborotado cabello negro, le deslizo los dedos con ternura para pasar un mechón atrás de su oreja.

-Puedes verme limpiar, yo te moveré junto con los muebles –le dijo riéndose – ¡soy muy fuerte!-le aseguró haciendo una inflexión mostrando el musculo

-Quiero verte intentarlo – algo raro paso en su boca que por un instante la comisura se alzó

Clark le miró con ojos brillantes cautivado y se rio de buena gana, dándole un trago a su jugo hasta acabarlo.

En su habitación se echó en la cama como un gran gato negro, Clark llevaba un delantal y una escoba, la imagen era hilarante, aseaba con empeño, limpiando hasta sacar brillo, aspiró, barrió, trapeó y como dijo movió los muebles e incluso llevo a lavar su ropa, el reto llegó cuando tuvo que tender su cama.

Bruce al verlo venir por él se hundió en las sabanas, tratando de impedir lo inevitable, Clark jaló la sabana lo envolvió en ella como un bebé para tomarlo en brazos llevándolo a una silla.

-Te tomas demasiadas libertades, eres confianzudo y hablador –le riñó desde su asiento mientras Clark cambiaba las sabanas y cobijas por limpias.

-Y tú eres terco Bruce –le dijo tuteándolo para ir por él, abriéndole los brazos con una sonrisa -¿Quieres ir de nuevo a la cama?- la pregunta era inocente pero no pudo evitar descolocarse por ella, se puso de pie casi cayéndose por las sabana enredada, pero Clark ya estaba ahí, todo brazos fuertes y calidez. Le alzo en brazos y lo llevo a la cama depositándolo con cuidado.

Fue por su pantuflas y doblando una rodilla se las calzó.

-Perfecto-

-Idiota- mascullo Bruce tirándole las pantuflas al pecho y metiéndose a la cama dándole la espalda, con las orejas rojas.

-Descansa Bruce- le dijo Clark saliendo del cuarto dejándolo con el corazón acelerado y sin poder dormir.

*.-*.-*.-*

-¿Quieres limpiarlo conmigo o solo?- los ojos azules de Clark le miraron con seriedad

Clark le había mencionado directo de la limpieza del cuarto de Damián y Jason, desde su muerte no había tocado nada ni había entrado, todo permanecía igual a como estaba el día que murieron.

Había incluso tratado de olvidar aquel espacio de la casa, era temible entrar ahí, pero le producía igual pánico que sus cosas terminaran por destruirse por el polvo.

-Iré- la voz le tembló, pero Clark le miró con tal intensidad que pensó que lo atravesaría con rayos laser.

Se cambió su pijama usual por ropa igualmente cómoda y armado con un trapo húmedo y una cubeta perfumada entro al cuarto de Jason.

Miró todo como si no fuera real, estaba ordenado y polvoso, olía a encerrado, sus cosas estaban esperando por Jason donde habían sido dejadas, la ropa aún seguía sucia en el cesto, su guitarra intacta, sus cuadernos de dibujo apilados en desorden.

Se acostó en la cama ajena, ya no tenía el aroma de su hijo y se odio un poco por no haber venido antes.

No supo cuánto estuvo ahí, al final se puso de pie limpiando su librero, quitándole el polvo a aquellos objetos que habían sido preciados para Jay.

Descubrió fotografías ocultas entre libros, aquellas de Jason siendo abrazado por él, abriendo sus regalos de navidad.

Tenía la mirada baja avergonzado, apenado por todo el cariño que le era dado.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Clark sentado en el pasillo esperando

-Quizá si necesito a alguien que sepa limpiar- le dijo apoyado en la puerta

Clark se puso de pie al instante –Déjamelo a mí –le susurro tomando de su mano el trapo con una caricia

Pasaron el tiempo acomodando las cosas, guardando algunas en cajas, Bruce pasaba largos momentos observando fotografías o leyendo pequeñas notas garabateadas con la letra de Jason, pequeños tesoros de la memoria de su hijo.

Se armó de valor para entrar al cuarto de Damián, tenía un aire sobrio, no parecía el cuarto de un niño de diez años, quizá solo por los tenis arrumbados junto a su patineta o la mochila apoyada contra el librero, había una pistola de juguete bajo la almohada y un perfume caro en su tocador, era el mismo que Bruce usaba, había sido el aroma favorito de su hijo.

No tenía muchos juguetes, había vivido adelantado a su edad, comportándose como un caballero, queriendo ser idéntico a él.

Tenía una espada de colección en la pared y unas medallas de sus concursos de artes marciales.

Demasiado futuro por delante, tanto talento desperdiciado.

Comenzó a llorar, primero lágrimas que caían desde sus pestañas una tras otra, lagrimones deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su espesa barba, emitió un sollozo que se elevaba por su garganta queriendo ser un grito, un gemido lastimero, que por último se volvió una convulsión.

Rompió a llorar sin pena ni tapujo, se ahogaba entre sus sollozos, tenía un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho atorada desde hacía mucho.

Lloro tanto que le ardieron los ojos, temblando se los limpió cansado, abatido de tantos sentimientos.

-Quiero dormir- le dijo con la voz frágil a Clark, sabía que estaba ahí, como un ángel guardián silencioso acompañándolo

Clark lo llevó a su cama, y le cobijo sentándose mirarlo dormir

Diana le había llamado anoche, y una semana antes se había comunicado Oliver, había asuntos que atender se le necesitaba para un grupo de misiones pero él no asistiría, le habían advertido que se había tomado a su paciente muy personal, que se había involucrado demasiado y que aquello era peligroso, pero sus oídos estaban sordos a los consejos de sus amigos.

Había aceptado ayudar a Bruce, no por su dinero sino porque había podido mirarlo y ver que estaba perdido, necesitaba un amigo, alguien que estuviera con él en su proceso de duelo, en poco tiempo el multimillonario se había ganado su corazón con sus ojos fríos, palabras hoscas y berrinches.

Pensó en las pláticas que había tenido con el mayordomo, el hombre estaba realmente desesperado, pero veía cierto proceso de recuperación, como salía de su cuarto, comía, platicaba con ellos e incluso preguntaba una que otra cosa, el proceso de duelo era algo largo y difícil, pero él no iba a rendirse.

Sabía que los dos hijos que aún seguían vivos pasaban por sus propios problemas, habían intentado acercarse a Bruce tras la pérdida pero simplemente Bruce había deseado la muerte sin querer seguir por quienes aún se mantenían con vida.

Aquello había herido a Richard y Timothy Wayne, sabía que cada noche hablaban con el mayordomo preguntando por el progreso de Bruce, pero aún demasiado temerosos para verlo en persona.

Acarició el cabello ajeno suavemente, los ojos azules de Bruce se alzaron a mirarle

-Tengo frio-le susurró apoyando su mejilla contra la mano cálida de Clark

No lo pensó, solo actuó y entró en la cama con todo y zapatos, sus brazos envolvieron la cintura de Bruce y le apretó fuerte contra él

Bruce se sintió en calma, seguro y protegido, había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar solo quedaba un hueco dentro de él que sabía que no podría ser llenado, pensó que el tiempo haría que doliera menos la ausencia.

El calor de Clark lograba aliviarlo, llenarle por dentro y nutrirlo, aspiró su aroma varonil.

Clark paseaba sus dedos por su cabello acariciando su nuca, cerró los ojos al tacto agradable, su boca se posó en su frente con dulzura.

Le miró y tomo su mejilla, sus ojos conectaron y Bruce cerró la distancia con un beso, la barba se sentía suave y sus labios se unieron sin prisas.

Se besaron durante largo rato con parsimonia, acariciándose, Clark le tocó bajo el pijama de seda y suavemente le hizo el amor, se abrió paso más allá de su carne, muy dentro hasta tocarlo en el corazón.

Unidos y juntos, Bruce cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño tranquilo.

Dentro de su mundo onírico iba en el auto, en el asiento trasero, con su ropa fresca de verano.

-¿has despertado al fin padre?- Damián le habló, mirándolo por el retrovisor, iba manejando, Jason de copiloto sacaba la mano por la ventana jugando con el aire, el viento despeinando su cabello

-Te has quedado dormido todo este tiempo Bruce, ya casi vamos a llegar – le anunció Jay volteando a verlo con una sonrisa

-Te has perdido de verme manejar –le dijo orgulloso Damián, mientras giraba por un camino de grava hasta llegar a una playa apagando el auto

Bruce se unió a ellos caminando por la playa sin zapatos

-La barba luce horrible en ti, pareces un anciano-le dijo Jayson juguetonamente con aquella sonrisa de medio lado que le había aprendido a él

-¿Has cuidado bien de Titus?- le preguntó el niño tomándose de su mano mientras Bruce la entrelazaba con él, sintiendo los pequeños deditos

-Titus esta con Dick-le dijo al niño

-¡Perfecto! Richard es el único capaz de cuidarlo- le aseguró sonriendo satisfecho

Caminaron de regreso al carro platicando, sus huellas no eran borradas por el agua del mar, pero todo parecía tan perfecto y natural, con el agua lamiéndole los pies sin mojarle la ropa, y sus hijos sonriendo a su lado que solo se dejó llevar sin preocuparse.

Al atardecer se sentaron en la arena blanca

-Tienes que dejarnos ir Bruce-le habló Damián con su usual seriedad de adulto

-No quiero olvidarlos- negó Bruce abrazándolo a su pecho

-Yo voy a cuidar de el- Jayson se apoyó en su hombro y Bruce le rodeo los hombros apretando a sus dos hijos a él

-Pero es tan difícil…-murmuro Bruce, el niño le toco las mejillas con sus manos frunciendo el ceño –Vamos a estar aquí, veras que vas a estar bien, ahora tenemos que irnos pero tú tienes que seguir- lo llevaron al auto subiéndolo al asiento, el carro comenzó a andar por si solo y el los miró por el retrovisor diciéndole adiós con sonrisas en la cara

Pronto el auto dio vuelta perdiéndose en el camino.

*.-*.-*

Abrió los ojos, la luz entraba por la ventana y suavemente dormido Clark le abrazaba, salió de su calidez sentándose en la cama pensando, se puso de pie directo al baño tomando una larga ducha, Clark se levantó al escuchar un ruido, dentro del baño Bruce terminaba de afeitarse, se enjuagó la cara dejando caer el vello facial, hizo su cabello hacia atrás y sonrió a la persona que le miraba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿listo para una segunda ronda?-

La sonrisa de Clark se ensancho en su cara y fue a abrazarlo, besando su boca generosa, amándolo de nueva cuenta con unas lágrimas de felicidad.

*….*…..*…*…..*….*…..


End file.
